Pokémon : Battle of the Legends
by 123Rainstar123
Summary: Dark times have fallen on the world of Pokémon. The Legendary Pokémon of all the regions are angered and constantly battling each other. And the question is...why? A daring and dangerous plan by Giratina causes Pikachu to be brought to the Reverse World to train with many Pokémon to save their world from utter destruction! Will he and his friends be able to do it? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : A Risky Plan

**A/N: **_Hello, PokéFans of the world! I present you with a new Pokémon fanfiction! This'll be in the perspective of Pokémon, no humans—nothing else. Everyone can talk and no one will be called an "it" in this story! XD Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Pokémon was created in, like, 1997, if I'm not mistaken (according to my Top 10 Pokémon Book that celebrates it being around for 10 years in 2007). I'm about a year younger than Pokémon, how could I possibly own it? _

… … … …

The world of Pokémon: a place where trainers and Pokémon interact with each other in harmony and peace. As people explore this vast world, more Pokémon are discovered everyday. Some soar high above the clouds, filling the air with loud cries and calls. Others roam the grassy plains and forest, searching for food or testing their strength or stamina. Many glide about the expansive ocean depths, even making nice catches for fishermen! Even some explore urban places and interact with humans. There are special few Pokémon who earn the title of "Legendary". Peace and prosperity fill this world; however all that is about to change…

_Rumble…_

_Rumble…_

_Rumble…_

_CRASH!_

"What in the name of—?" the voice was cut of when a cloud of poisonous gas appeared. "_Koff! Hakk! _Great! Just when I had this place cleaned!" the feminine voice grumbled. "What's going on in the Real World this time?" A massive dragon-type Pokémon shook her head violently to rid the poisonous cloud from her vision. The said Pokémon was colored gray and black with red stripes. 6 black tentacles with single red spikes at the tip trailed from her back. The dragon Pokémon was also donned with golden accessories (lolwut? I don't know how to describe it).

The enormous dragon blinked her piercing red eyes, growling to herself, "Giratina, the things you do to help out that world…" She shook her head again and glided over to a bubble that floated aimlessly around. Giratina saw two large dragon Pokémon battling each other. One was black and one was white.

Giratina scowled. "Those two…arguing again? Yeesh…those two are as bad as siblings…" She snorted and looked at another bubble, which many were starting to gather around her. The dragon-ghost-type Legendary saw two more Pokémon fighting—a silvery-white one and a brightly-hued one.

"Lugia and Ho-oh too?" she said in confusion. She glanced at another bubbled. 3 bird Pokémon were fighting each other as well. "Articuno? Moltres? Zapdos? Fighting again? But, I thought—" More black clouds filled the Reverse World. "Ack!" Giratina saw more Pokémon fighting in the different bubbles. "Rayquaza, Deoxys? Cresselia, Darkrai? Groudon, Kyorge? Raikou, Entei, Suicune?! Mew, Mewtwo—" Giratina froze up. Anger was starting to bubble inside of her. Her expression turned into an enraged snarl—and her face started turning red.

She finally let out a furious howl, "DIALGA! PALKIA!"

A blue and a pink portal appeared on opposite sides. A blue dragon and a white dragon entered the reverse world—Dialga and Palkia. Their portals disappeared in a flash. "So, Giratina, what's all the—whoa…" Palkia glanced around at all the poison clouds. "Geez, Giratina, you really let this place go—"

"Don't sass with me, you dunderheaded buffoon!" the angry Renegade Pokémon snapped. Palkia shrunk in his skin and squeaked. Dialga rolled his eyes and turned to the angered dragon.

"What's wrong, Giratina? Why did you call us?" the blue Pokémon asked.

"We've got a _big_ problem!" Giratina growled.

"Besides the fact that this place needs some major Spring cleaning?" Palkia remarked. Giratina smacked him with her tail.

"No, you idiot! Look at the bubbles!" The dragons of space and time squinted as they looked into the bubbles. Humans and smaller Pokémon were screaming and running in different directions to take cover from the battling legendaries.

"What…in Arceus's name…?" Dialga murmured in disbelief.

"Whoa…!" Palkia gasped in awe. "Who'da thought the Legends would fight each other like this…?" He looked at Giratina. "What do you propose we should do?"

Giratina growled, "I don't know! I can't do anything about besides watch!"

"What if we tried to stop them?" Dialga suggested.

Giratina shook her hand. "Nope, we can't. There's too many to handle at one time; besides, there are only 3 of us…" She started pacing in a way, mumbling to herself. Dialga and Palkia waited for her answer.

The ruler of the Reverse World halted abruptly. She grinned, "I got it!"

"What?"

She turned to the anxious Legendary dragons. "We recruit Pokémon from the Real World and bring them here, train them, so _they_ can help us calm the Legendaries' anger!" Palkia and Dialga glanced at each other quizzically. That was a thought but…

"Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?" Palkia asked unsurely.

"It's a _perfect _idea!" Giratina insisted.

"You know that they're just innocent Pokémon though, right?" Dialga put forth. "What of they were killed?"

"They won't be!" Giratina said. Her grin turned into a smirk. "_And_ I know justwho to recruit…"

… … …

**A/N: **_Well? Did you like it? If you like it and review this story, I'll give you the next chapter! Plus, having reviews on this story would be really nice so I can know how this story sounds so far… well, 'til then! Thunder on! _


	2. Chapter 2 : Call of the Legends

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter of Battle of the Legends after a long wait! Meh…motivation, writer's block, you get the gist. I hope you enjoy it! And thank you to whoever reviewed or read this story so far!_

**Disclaimer: **_Even I'm not that creative to create the whole franchise that is Pokémon. I did, however, make up new Pokémon breeds and a new region. ^.^_

… … … …

**Pokémon : Battle of the Legends**

_Where am I?_

His question, of course, wasn't answered verbally, but only by the chilling silence of his surroundings. He shivered a bit, his chubby arms wrapping around himself and rubbing his shoulders. His peculiarly, bolt-shaped tail swayed back and forth in apprehension. His long, black-tipped ears pricked, searching for a sign, a sound, that somebody with him. He found, to his disappointment, nothing.

"Hello?" he called out nervously, taking a few tentative steps forwards. His short, yellow fur prickled as chills passed through him, but strangely, there was no breeze or anything that would make it cold.

It was just…_cold_.

_Seriously, this is weird…_ he thought, glancing around. Blinking, he raised his head to the dark sky and his little charcoal nose quivered. A strange, unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils and he lowered his head, facing the path before him. Getting down on all fours, he broke into a sprint, his chubby legs carrying relatively quickly through the dead, browned grass. Out of sheer habit on his part, he grunted, as he ran, a single sound: "_Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi…_"

He came upon a forest a couple minutes—or so it seemed—later. The oak trees appeared to be dead, rotted bark barely clung to it and pale, brown—even black—leaves dangled helplessly from the tips of the branches.

_Gosh, what an awful place…_

"Hello?" he called out again and this time his answer was an eerie breeze through the leaves, making a rattling sound that sounded sinister. When the unnatural sound hit his ears, he pulled them back automatically, sending out a little growl. The ominous breeze carried the smell from earlier back to his nose, and he crinkled it up. It was a strange smell indeed, it almost smelled…

…Like shadows.

How he knew what shadows smelled like, he didn't know. Shaking his head to rid the pungent smell, he proceeded walking into the forest, following the dirt path that had appeared without his knowledge. _Strange…_

A sound.

His ears shot up in surprise and his fur fuzzed out.

There it was again!

He crouched down low to the ground and made his way cautiously down the path, his belly fur lightly brushing against the finely ground gravel. The soft _crunch_ as his feet stepped on dry leaves that had strayed in his way unnerved him. Silence made him nervous, being surrounded by noise for the majority of his life, whether it was a trickling stream or voices of his friends chatting about. He hadn't experienced such silence since…since…

…Since he was in the Poké Ball.

He needed sound, he _wanted_ sound.

"Who's there?!" he demanded boldly, mustering up all the courage he had within his little body. His red cheeks sparked as tiny bolts of electricity shot from them. That sound again… "Show yourself!" Nothing, but that sound. "Come out right now, or I'll shoot!" The bolts grew longer.

Suddenly…

There was a deafening screech that shook the ground. He jumped and pressed himself against the quaking ground, slapping his little hands over his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as the sound managed to reach his ear drums. The next thing that he knew, he was thrust into the air and something cold wrapped around his throat.

He choked out, his eyes flinging open in shock, "Glak!" He glanced down frantically with wide eyes to see who was throttling him to meet piercing, yellow eyes. He paled in fear as he stared into the icy eyes that made his blood freeze over.

_Wh-What the heck am I looking at…?!_

A strange sound surfaced from his throat as the thing's grip got tighter. He gasped out for air, and on instinct, his cheeks sparked again and he cried out, "_PIKACHU!_"

Electricity exploded from his body and zapped the shadowy mist, as he figured it was. After he had used up all his energy, he gasped out in surprise and horror when the mist absorbed it. The golden eyes narrowed to mere slits and its death grip got even tighter on his throat.

_Somebody help me!_

He let out a blood-curdling scream when the mist's other "hand" entered his chest

…

"Hey! Pikachu!"

Pikachu's ears pricked and he cracked his left eye open to see who was calling his name. His lifelong friend, a human, waved to him and said, "It's time to go!" The mouse Pokémon blinked in confusion. Was that all just…a dream?

"_Pika…_?"

Rising to his feet and shaking the thought off, he stretched out his legs and tail and bounded over to his trainer and their other two friends. "_Pika_!" he cried out happily. Well, none of that mattered now anyways, it was over and down with, so now, he could have a great day with his friends!

…

He was being watched, but he didn't know that.

Nobody ever does, unless they were really observant.

She watched him through a portal, eyeing him as he ran towards his trainer. "Hm…" she grunted. _Perfect, I found him…_

Her red eyes flared many shades brighter and she let out a roar: "_GIRAAAH…_!"

…

Pikachu ran by a small pond of crystal clear water. Lily pads and water lilies lazily drifted about. Oh, the serenity…

Until…

The pond started to ripple violently and was then warped. A long spiral of energy shot out of the water, splashing Pikachu. He grunted in surprise and came to a screeching halt, glancing behind him. _What the—_

He suddenly felt a forceful tug on his body as the spiraling energy sucked him in. "_Pika_?!"

"Pikachu?" His friend's turned into confused to terrified. "Pikachu!"

"_Pika-pi_!" Pikachu yelped, clawing desperately at the grass. A few blades were plucked out of the earth, but other than that, his tries to get a grip were fruitless as he was then pulled in and sucked down into a portal.

"_Pika-pi-ka…!"_

"Pikachu…!"

Everything went black.

…

"…_Ka-aaaaaaaaaa~aaaaa_!" _SMAK!_

Pikachu crashed face first into cold, hard cobble stones. Pain shot through his body, causing him to groan in hurt and possible frustration. Why did these things always happen to him…?!

Moaning, he sluggishly found his footing and stood up, clutching his forehead with his small paw. "_Pika…chu…_" His big, round, brown eyes flickered open and he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. The sight made him freeze.

Mere seconds later, he bugged out—eyes bulging out of their sockets, fur standing on end, and tail as stiff as a rock—and screamed, "Huh?! _Where am I!?_"

… … …

**A/N : **_And thus, ends Chapter 2! Such an agonizing wait…T.T Anyways…review!_


End file.
